Disaccord
by Katnissloves
Summary: Alles war nur ein Missverständnis. Fluff und Slash, HxB


**Hallo und willkommen :)**

**Was ihr zu dieser Story wissen müsst: Spielt nach dem Krieg, Harry und die anderen kehrten für ihr siebtes Schuljahr nach Hogwarts zurück. Zwischen den Häusern herrscht keine Unstimmigkeit mehr, jedenfalls nicht mehr so wie früher.**

**Harry Potter und Blaise Zabini sind mittlerweile befreundet. **

**Disaccord**

Er rannte den Gang entlang. Und noch einen. Bog um die nächste Ecke, und blieb keuchend an eine Säule gelehnt stehen.

Er konnte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen. Er hatte es einfach schon viel zu lange ertragen müssen.

Denn eines stand fest: wenn er den süßen Slytherin nicht bald bekam, würde er untergehen. Jetzt erst begann er, seine Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Harry war im Westflügel von Hogwarts gelandet. Und nun ?

Er war gerannt, ohne eigentlich zu bemerken, wohin. Denn er wollte einfach nur weg. Weg, um nicht mit ansehen zu müssen, wie Zabini vor seiner Nase mit einer kleinen Blonden aus seinem eigenen Haus flirtete. Nein. Das wollte er nicht und so hatte er sich einen Weg durch das Gedrängel der Großen Halle erkämpft und ignorierte die fragenden Blicke von Ron und Hermine. Schließlich war er hier gelandet. Wütend trat er mit dem Fuß gegen die Wand.

"Mist" , fluchte er, als ein heißer Schmerz durch seinen Fuß zuckte. Verärgert auf sich selbst, dass er sich zum wiederholten male von seinen Gefühlen beherrschen lassen hatte, stampfte er zurück in Richtung Gryffindorturm, hielt aber auf halber Strecke erschrocken inne, als er seinen Namen hörte, der durch den verlassenen Korridor hinter im hallte. Jemand sprach ihn zum wiederholten male aus, und nun konnte er den Atem desjenigen in seinem Nacken spüren.

Er schauderte. Er kannte diese Stimme.

Mit einem unwohlen Gefühl im Magen drehte er sich um.

"Zabini" erwiderte er leise und verzog den Mund.

"Was. willst. du?" presste er mit zusammengekniffenem Mund heraus. Dieser senkte den Blick und antwortete nicht gleich. Harry wollte sich schon zum gehen wenden, als er am Arm zurückgezogen wurde.

"Warte. Bitte ! "

Harry musste sich beherrschen, damit ihm nicht die Tränen kamen. Für ihn war es unerträglich geworden, den Slytherin zu treffen.

"Harry… Was hast du ? Du gehst mir die ganze Zeit schon aus dem Weg. Warum ?"

Harry konnte sehen, wie der Schwarzhaarige vor ihm die Stirn runzelte.

Eisernes Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus und Harry wurde ganz kalt.

Doch er fing an zu reden, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, zu sprechen.

"Blaise. Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich will auch nicht mehr. Es tut mir leid." Und mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um, und rannte. Rannte, wie er in seinem Leben noch nicht gerannt war. Der Drang zu fliehen in ihm wurde so übermächtig, dass er alle anderen Gefühle verdrängte.

Was er jedoch nicht bemerkte, war, dass sich ein zutiefst verletzter Slytherin hinter ihm an seine Fersen heftete und ihn nicht entkommen ließ.

Er wurde an der Schulter gepackt und so zum Anhalten gezwungen.

"Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst, wirklich."

Harry versuchte, das Zittern aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen, doch er schaffte es nicht ganz.

"Wie meinst du das?"

Blaise Zabini senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf und schluckte, denn sein Mund war auf einmal wie ausgetrocknet, doch es half nicht.

"Also... vorhin wollte ich von Hermine wissen, warum du aufeinmal aus der Großen Halle verschwunden warst, da hat sie mich ordentlich zur Schnecke gemacht. Ich wusste nicht, wie mir geschieht. Aber ich konnte heraushören, dass anscheinend _ich _der Grund für dein Verhalten bin. Und ich habe nachgedacht Harry. Ich habe dann nach Hermine gesucht, und ihr von meiner Erkenntnis berichtet, ich wollte sichergehen, dass ich nicht falsch liege. Und sie meinte, ich sei anscheinend doch nicht so blöde, wie ich in letzter Zeit auf sie gewirkt hatte.

Wenn ich dich suchen würde, hätte ich vielleicht noch eine Chance.

Bitte Harry, es tut mir so leid, ich wollte unsere Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzten, denn ich hatte ja keine Ahnung von deinen Gefühlen. Deswegen unterdrückte ich die meinen und...

ich war ein Dummkopf Harry, es tut mir unendlich leid und ich hoffe, du vergibst mir. "

Während Blaise seine Stellung bezog konnte Harry nur mit offenem Mund dastehen und sich nicht rühren. Eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich den Weg herunter. Zwei Augenpaare verfolgten ihren Weg auf die Erde. In dem Gang herrschte gespenstische Stille, keiner sagte einen Ton. Man konnte die sich aufbauende Spannung zwischen ihnen spüren, die Luft vibrierte.

Dann passierte etwas unglaubliches.

Harry bekam einen furchtbaren Schluckauf und im selben Moment barsten die beiden Fenster links und rechts von Harry mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm. Die Spannung hatte sich entladen und eine feuchte Morgenbriese wehte herein und bewegte ihre Umhänge.

Der Schluckauf wurde immer heftiger.

Und dann, endlich, lächelte Harry, und es legte sich ein gesunder Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen.

Er trat einen Schritt nach vorne, und noch einen, bis er direkt vor Blaise zum Stehen kam. Einige Glassplitter knirschten unter seinen Schuhen. Es gongte zum Unterricht.

Da stellte sich Harry vorsichtig auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte Blaise einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

Danach zog er sich schnell wieder peinlich berührt zurück und schaute weg. Doch Blaise Zabini nahm lächelnd die Hand seines Freundes in die seine und zog mit der anderen vorsichtig eine Scherbe aus dessen Kapuze. Dann beugte er sich langsam, um Harry nicht zu erschrecken, herab, und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

Sein Rotschimmer vertiefte sich.

"Wollen wir?"

Harry erwiderte den Druck an seiner Hand und sah dessen Eigentümer schließlich lächelnd ins Gesicht.

"Immer."

So begaben sie sich zu ihrem Klassenraum. Der Schluckauf war verschwunden.

Und so begaben die beiden sich schließlich zum Unterricht. Sie kamen zwar zu spät, aber ich denke, das hat sich in diesem Falle gelohnt.

**Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen ;) Wenn ja oder nein, bitte lasst doch ein Review da, ich würde mich freuen :)**

**Eure Katnissloves ;**


End file.
